mmx_u49fandomcom-20200214-history
Sewer Jailrat
Sewer Jailrat is a primary antagonist in Mega Man X: Unit 49's first season and first boss of the whole comic series. His stubbornness causes troubles for both Maverick Hunters and the Neo Maverick Army during the issue with the Jammers in the Iberian Castle. 'Appearance' Jailrat has the general appearance of a humanoid rat: rodent teeth, a long tail and rat ears. There is a blade in each one of his arms, which slip down and merge with his hands to make the Drill Arms. 'Personality' Jailrat is the most confident of his brothers, and is berated by them for proposing too risky plans - but he tries to put his plans in action without their help, and gets desperate when things go wrong. He believes their code makes them cowards who are constantly running from fights, and wishes to be the new Big Brother to change it. 'Abilites' Jailrat has the most variated fighting style of his family: His tail transforms into a machine gun and is used to keep the enemies away, his arms can transform into drills for melee combat, and his own teeth for desperate situations. He knows "with the back of his paw" the entire sewer system of the Iberian Castle since he's the responsible for their hideout in this area, his knowledge on how the place works can make any intruder struggle to get out of there alive. 'History' 'Before the Great Neo Maverick War' Jailrat and his brothers make several thefts with and sell the stolen goods in the black market, while transiting between several hideouts. They took over the Iberian Castle Sewers at some point and established a base in the depths of the place. They were informed that the Neo Maverick Army bought a package of goods coming from The Dealer, an enigmatic and famous merchant. The Rats went to the surface and intercepted the delivery man, killing him and stealing the package. The Rats then activated the Jammers without knowing they power and attached it to the sewers' main computer. Knowing that they would be found soon, Jailrat wrote a new code for the sewers' systems called "Presset 3A" and saved it for a last resort. The presset organizes the whole place in a way that his hidden traps are triggered and the floodgates redirect a overcharge of water to their base, destroying everything in the way and carrying intoxicated water to the cities near the castle. 'Cat and Mice' Jailrat is arguing with his brothers about fighting the intruders, but they think it is just one more of his risky plans. The Maverick Hunters X and Zero manage to pass through all of their traps and reach the place, forcing The Rats to withdraw. Ivory Labrat throws a smoke bomb and they escape through the backdoor, but Jailrat fools both parties and hides behind the computer. Jailrat waits the Hunters to get distracted and then jumps on then, pushing them away to get enough time to activate the Presset 3A. Saying he was the only one able to prevent the incoming disaster, Jailrat baits the Hunters to chase him. He tries to trick them by going to the upper levels and then coming down again through the floodgate, but X outsmarts him by telling Zero to stay in the lower levels, so they could corner him. Jailrat tries to trap X inside the waterway with several Rattombs but he fails, going desperate and then he tries to gnaw X's head. He is hit by a charged shot in his shoulder and stopped by Zero when he tried to escape. Jailrat is brought back to the main computer room to revert what he did, but he says it's too late. Even if they could write the former code in a second, it would be too late to stop the massive incoming wave. The rat is questioned about his reasons, and Jailrat says that he wanted to prove himself he's ''worthy of being a leader by defeating them, and he did it -'' The Hunters would not be able to stop his plan, so they leave the place which is now free of interference. Jailrat stays in the ground and the huge wave brutally wrecks him, taking his life. In the end, Jailrat happened to help the Neo Maverick Army since his actions earned time for the production of reploids in the Castechno Inc. Category:Characters